Vegas Paradis
by Allison Mentalist
Summary: Suite à une enquête criminelle qui a amené l'équipe du CBI jusqu'à Las Vegas et après l'avoir résolu grâce au talentueux mentaliste, celui-ci désire s'attarder au MGM afin de profiter du casino, contraignant Lisbon à rester également, ayant céder à son caprice. Ils n'auraient pu imaginer l'un comme l'autre que cette venue ici les conduirait à modifier leur relation. Comment prévoi


** Vegas Paradis:os**

**Ah ! La belle tentatrice que voilà ! Rien qu'en l'apercevant avant d'y pénétrer, celle-ci nous fait signe par les nombreux clignotements de ses hypnotiques lumières qui font tourner les têtes au point de provoquer un vilain torticolis. La pècheresse vous tend les bras, accueillante, chaleureuse, décadente, folle, dangereusement attirante à laquelle, inexorablement, vous ne pouvez que succomber. Ses couleurs de la nuit vous éblouissent, vous aveuglent, envoûtent qui l'est impossible de résister à l'appel de la tentation. Les éclatantes teintées de rouge, d'or, feu, illuminent chaque mètre que vous franchissez, transperçant le ciel du Nevada, l'état abritant la célèbre ville du pêché. **

_**« De tout ? » **_

_**« Oh, que oui ! Tout. »**_

**Attention si vous rentrez ! Votre âme risque d'être pervertie par ce qui est à la portée de votre main car ceci vous sera offert sur un plateau d'argent généreusement sans que vous ne puissiez refuser ce cadeau et réprimer vos désirs. Elle se trouve là, devant vous. Comment l'ignorer ? L'opportunité est bien trop magnifique pour la rater, tant attendue, espérée, rêvée. Pourquoi se montrer sage ?**

**Bienvenue à Las Vegas !**

**Trois semaines plus tôt, le CBI dû se rendre hors de leur zone de juridiction, poussant l'équipe vers un horizon cependant familier, ayant déjà enquêté là-bas suite à un corps retrouvé sur la route, à la limite du territoire du Nevada. Vu que la victime était étendue sur celui de la Californie, cela leur permit d'obtenir l'autorisation de les mener jusqu'à Vegas. Cette affaire-ci, a conduit les agents une seconde fois vers la ville de tous les excès après avoir découvert le cadavre d'un homme de 42 ans, prénommé Philippe Ascot, tué de trois balles dans la tête. Celui-ci gisait au milieu du salon de son modeste appartement de Sacramento, le sang s'était écoulé abondamment sur la moquette, tête reposant dans une mare, entourée d'une manière macabre d'un halo rougeâtre. L'homme travaillait en tant que croupier au MGM grand hôtel casino, se situant au 3799 Las Vegas boulevard où d'ailleurs l'équipe a séjourné durant l'enquête, ne pouvant décemment pas faire des allers retours continuels chaque jour. Grâce au concours, perspicacité, don d'observation exceptionnel du mentaliste qui n'est plus à prouver, ils purent résoudre rapidement l'affaire. Le croupier en question avait dérobé la recette du casino, rapportée par les multiples jeux, en ce mois d'octobre, somme s'élevant à 40 000 dollars, devant un peu plus à une bande de mafieux qui avait été évidemment suspectée, inquiétée en premier mais aucun des hommes en noir n'étaient responsables de ce meurtre. Ce qui suivi, furent quelques-uns de ses collègues mécontents dont un en particulier qui éprouvait une vive hostilité, Trevor Aigle avec lequel la victime malhonnête avait eu des frictions assez violentes, arrivant jusqu'à le menacer.**

_**« -Un jour, je te le ferais payer amèrement ! Tu ne t'en relèveras pas ! »**_

**Les agents avaient découvert que ces menaces proférées étaient en rapport avec l'argent en effet, n'ayant toutefois aucun lien avec le délit principal mais celui que Philippe Ascot avait commis envers son collègue, voler sa réserve de billets verts bien avant qu'il ne vole le casino, afin de pouvoir rassembler au total 55 000 dollars. Cette somme exorbitante représentait le dû que la victime devait impérativement remboursé aux hommes de la mafia, accumulant au fur et à mesure les dettes de jeux justement, au fil des années. **

_**« Quel autre meilleur endroit au monde existe pour tomber dans un cercle aussi vicieux ?**_** »**

**A force de faire crédit patiemment, étrangement, espérant sans doute lui soutirer des intérêts pour cause de retard, la maison ne voulait plus régaler le goinfre et surtout pas ce genre-là. Finalement, l'exécuteur ou devrait-on dire, l'exécutrice, se chargea de régler radicalement ce problème. Emily Roskin ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une tueuse. Son apparence discrète, attitude modèle, ne la mettait pas sur le banc des accusés. Comme quoi, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ! Jane, Lisbon s'apprêtent, sans s'en douter, à confirmer l'exactitude du proverbe dès ce soir.**

**En ce qui concerne la coupable, celle-ci l'avait aidé, non d'une manière désintéressée, à dérober la colossale recette, étudiant minutieusement la façon dont ils procéderaient. Coup magistral car personne ne s'en rendit compte sur le moment. La jeune femme de 35 ans, travaillant au MGM casino depuis quatre ans, avait essayé de le persuader de partager par la suite cette somme due aux coupeurs de mains, planifiant déjà depuis quelques mois, de voler le butin du fameux casino. Elle avait appris les problèmes de Philippe Ascot, se servant de lui pour réaliser ce qu'Emily Roskin projetait. Celui-ci avait accepté son offre sans se poser la véritable question au sujet de sa motivation, bien trop absorbé par la situation grave qui l'accablait, effrayé de se retrouver, au mieux, manchot mais indéniablement, au pire, abattu, ce qui se produisit de toute manière. Voie sans issue ! L'homme refusa, expliquant que c'était impossible. La future tueuse face à lui, se montra insistante mais aussi impitoyable plus tard. Elle fit alors semblant de se raviser, faisant preuve de compréhension. Après ce vol, l'homme devant cacher l'argent en lieu sûr, le fit chez lui, idée recommandée par la sournoise. Quand ils arrivèrent au domicile de la victime, un lundi soir, jour de relâche, l'exécutrice le prit par surprise sans que celui-ci ne puisse réagir, visant la tête, partie du corps qui ne pardonne pas lorsqu'on la cible. La mise en scène qui fut réalisée était bien pensée. Diriger la police vers une fausse piste, celle qui guiderait jusqu'à la mafia. En général, oui. Finalement, un autre chemin fut pris grâce au flair du mentaliste, conduisant jusqu'à la meurtrière piégée. L'affaire étant à présent bouclée, il ne reste plus qu'au bureau californien d'investigation de retourner aujourd'hui à Sacramento. Cependant, Jane ne l'entend pas ainsi, s'y refusant.**

**-Pourquoi rentrer maintenant ? Nous sommes vendredi. Rien ne presse !**

**Lisbon lui rappelle alors qu'ils devraient plier bagage quand l'enquête serait résolue, ordre provenant de Gale Bertram.**

**-Vous pensez que des frais supplémentaires, extra-flues passerait dans les frais du CBI ? le disant sur un ton moralisateur.**

**-Pour une nuit de plus seulement. Ça passera ! On n'y verra que du feu !**

**Celle-ci esquisse un demi-sourire nerveusement causé par son culot.**

**-Vous êtes vraiment sans gêne !**

**Il tente de la persuader. **

**-Allez ! Pour une fois. Ce serait sympa tous ensemble d'en profiter ! C'est tellement rare de goûter à une occasion pareille ! Amusons-nous ! puis demande l'avis de Rigsby, Van Pelt, Cho. Vous êtes partant ?**

**Wayne se montre le plus enjoué, bien disposé à rester, Grace n'étant pas totalement contre quant à Kimball, les ordres sont les ordres. Lisbon fait part de son objection.**

**-Il n'en n'est pas question ! Nous devons rentrer maintenant que cela vous plaise ou non.**

**Jane acquiesce avec fausseté.**

**-Bon !**

**-Bien ! affichant son soulagement.**

**-Je resterais tout seul ici en me divertissant. Après tout, je peux. Je ne suis que consultant.**

**-Et comment vous rentrerais ?**

**-Je me débrouillerais. L'aéroport se trouve à l'extrémité du Strip où se trouve aussi l'indicateur qui vous souhaite la bienvenue. souriant en le soulignant comme un enfant émerveillé dont la supérieure n'en fait pas cas, répondant vis-à-vis de sa débrouillardise.**

**-Ça ! J'en suis certaine.**

**Etant responsable de l'équipe qu'elle supervise et devinant que le consultant l'appellera certainement à la rescousse afin de venir le rechercher malgré ce qui est soutenu comme cela est déjà arrivé, elle décide de lui accorder uniquement une heure pour profiter du casino du MGM, établissement feutré où l'on perd facilement ses repères, ne sachant si le jour a laissé place à la nuit. Lisbon renvoie alors les agents à prendre la route, se disant, en se consolant, qu'une heure s'égrènera forcément vite et pourront ensuite à leur tour reprendre la route. Comment prévoir un imprévu imprévisible ? Las Vegas ne le sait que trop bien mais n'en divulguera rien sur un panneau d'affichage. L'agent se retrouve à ce moment responsable de la garde d'un Jane ébloui même si il a résidé six mois dans cette ville en 2011 où d'ailleurs sa rencontre avec Lorelei Martins avait eu lieu au comptoir d'un bar où celle-ci l'avait abordé. Il se montre impatient tel le serait un gamin de 8 ans, faisant face à une montagne de jouet. Elle soupire, le suivant contrainte et forcée jusqu'au casino, jetant un coup d'œil à droite, à gauche, sur les jeux proposés. Les roulettes, jeux de poussoir de pièces, les indispensables machines à sous. A mesure que leurs pas avancent, ils atterrissent au centre qui se trouve en plein effervescence où se situe l'indétrônable table de poker tant fréquentée par les joueurs invétérés qui prient à chaque combinaison de cartes étalées, se dévoilant sur le tapis, souhaitant remporter la prestigieuse mise. Jackpot pour certains, bankupt pour un bon nombre. Le mentaliste curieux par l'engouement que suscite le jeu, décide de prendre ses quartiers ici en tant que simple observateur malgré qu'il pourrait aisément envisager de se risquer à s'ajouter à la fameuse table des chevronnés. Lisbon se tenant à côté, lui demande si il songe s'attarder, disposant d'un temps restreint. Sans s'en préoccuper, celui-ci répond peu attentif, l'esprit déjà accaparé par ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux.**

**-Juste durant l'heure qui nous est imparti. et commence à examiner avec concentration, le regard captivé. **

**Ce comportement l'agace quelque peu, étant plutôt obnubilée par le tic, tac des aiguilles de sa montre qui préviennent des secondes, minutes qui s'écoulent. Celle-ci pourrait également s'invitait à la partie, jouant une fois par semaine au poker, en soirée, avec le beau monde qui constitue l'indéfectible maillon de la justice de ce cher Sacramento. Mais à Vegas, les adversaires peuvent s'avérer beaucoup plus redoutables. Ne se sentant l'âme aventurière, l'agent chef réfléchi, préfère ne pas parier sur ses chances d'éventuelle gagnante. L'argent est précieux pour qu'on le dilapide d'une manière irresponsable même si la petite voix de cette diablesse de ville vous murmure.**

**-**_**Tentez tout à Vegas !**_

**« -Sûrement pas ! »**

**Pourtant…..**

**Lisbon vient à s'assurer auprès du mentaliste que celui-ci ne bougera pas de cet endroit afin de le retrouver. Il la rassure.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne m'éparpillerais pas. Je resterais fidèle à ce poste. étirant un sourire enthousiaste dû au spectacle auquel il assiste, ne quittant des yeux les cartes distribuées.**

**-Bon ! Autant que j'aille voir ce que ce casino a à offrir. l'exprimant sur un ton peu engageant.**

**-C'est tout à fait l'attitude que vous devez adopter ! Le lieu est si propice. répondant en articulant chaque mot involontairement, état causé par son hypnotisme.**

**-Vous savez que vous êtes incorrigible dans votre genre !**

**-Je sais, je sais. Je suis d'une nature exaspérante.**

**Elle acquiesce, ajoutant un rappel.**

**-N'oubliez pas que dans cinquante minutes nous lèverons les voiles !**

**-Mais oui.**

**Alors que Teresa s'éloigne de lui, la voilà en rouspéteuse qui râle à voix basse.**

**-Je vous en ficherais, moi, des attitudes à adopter ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? puis marche d'un pas énervé. Jane, vous avez intérêt à me suivre sans discuter quand l'heure sera passée ! Autrement….**

**En parcourant le casino, celle-ci traverse le périmètre dans lequel loge différents jeux. Le craps, blackjack, machines à sous multi-jeux, à rouleaux, vidéos, classiques ainsi que les vidéos pokers. Intriguée, l'agent se rapproche et lit la règle.**

**Le jeu se compose généralement en deux phases.**

**1****ère ****: Le jeu propose au joueur sur un écran cinq cartes à jouer. Le joueur doit réussir à former une combinaison gagnante avec cinq cartes. Il peut choisir de garder ou jeter des cartes.**

**2****ème ****: Le jeu remplace les cartes que le joueur a décidé de jeter. Le jeu remplace les cartes par d'autres aléatoirement. Avec le nouveau jeu de cinq obtenu, le jeu détermine si le joueur a gagné ou non. Si la combinaison s'est révélé gagnante, le joueur a en général la possibilité de jouer à quitte ou double, une ou plusieurs fois.**

**Séduite par surprise, elle ne résiste pas à s'y mesurer. Quand Las Vegas vous prend en otage sous n'importe quelle forme que ce soit, votre caractère raisonnable s'envole en fumée, les engagements tenus ne sont plus respectés. La preuve ! Son état d'esprit ayant été libéré de l'heure qui tourne, le regard, en temps normal braqué sur le cadran de la montre, on peut dire que l'appâtée l'a largement dépassé. Une tape amicale, tapote sur son épaule, la faisant légèrement sursauter puis se retourne. Le mentaliste élargit un radieux sourire comme satisfait du changement de sa supérieure qui s'est laissée prendre au jeu, content que la faute pécheresse ne sera pas rejetée sur sa personne.**

**-Alors, très chère ! Vous vous amusez bien ?**

**Lisbon affiche un air contrit.**

**-Euh ! Oui. répondant timidement, embarrassée qu'on la surprenne en train de jouer mais aussi et surtout par ce sentiment de plaisir éprouvé envers ce poker virtuel.**

**-Vous avez gagné ou perdu ?**

**Celle-ci stoppe, se lève, rhabille sa veste noire puis le devance, mal à l'aise de lui fournir une réponse.**

**-Je suis certaine que ce type de machine est truqué.**

**Il s'exclame.**

**-Ah ! Vous avez donc perdu !**

**-Oh ! La ferme, Jane. moue boudeuse qui se dessine. **

**-Vous êtes une mauvaise perdante !**

**L'agent se tourne, bras croisés.**

**-Et vous ?**

**-Quoi, moi ? affichant une expression innocente.**

**-Vous avez participé à la joyeuse partie de poker ou vous vous êtes simplement contenté d'observer ?**

**Son bras se tend à moitié, sa main brandit des billets, provoquant un écarquillement des yeux de la malchanceuse.**

**-Vous avez joué ?**

**-Je n'étais pas partant au départ et puis je me suis laissé convaincre de rejoindre la troupe. Ces gars-là ne rigolent pas ! Croyez-moi !**

**-Vous n'êtes pas gonflé !**

**-Quand la chance se présente, pourquoi lui claquer la porte au nez ?**

**-Combien vous avez gagné ?**

**Son sourire s'agrandit.**

**-280 dollars.**

**-280 dollars ? stupéfaite de cette somme remportée.**

**-J'aurais pu gagner encore plus mais j'ai voulu rester prudent, optant pour la sagesse. Je me suis arrêté au bon moment.**

**-Ben voyons ! Vous n'étiez pas plutôt en train de perdre ?**

**-Pas du tout ! Teresa étire à son tour un sourire ravi de penser qu'elle ne fut pas la seule à perdre. Ça vous plait de le croire ! Comme ça vous vous sentez réconforté, culpabilisant moins par rapport à votre échec face au jeu.**

**-Non. conservant sa moue coupable, le regard fuyant.**

**Le mentaliste scrute son expression, la pointant de l'index.**

**-Vous ne pouvez pas me mentir ! Je le vois. C'est tellement visible ! le disant en riant.**

**L'agent dévie alors la conversation.**

**-Je pense qu'il est temps de partir.**

**-Vous avez entièrement raison ! Vous devriez d'ailleurs regarder votre montre.**

**Ses sourcils se froncent, ses yeux s'y orientent, dont les aiguilles de la contrôleuse du temps indiquent 00h05. Sa tête se relève, mécontente, rejetant la faute sur le consultant.**

**-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas prévenu ?**

**Il montre ses poignets.**

**-Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas muni d'une montre. et puis j'avoue que je me suis laissé déborder par la fièvre du poker. riant à cela**

**Elle le fixe suspicieusement.**

**-Vous ne l'auriez pas fait exprès par hasard ?**

**-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait exprès, voyons ?**

**-Pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps.**

**-Je ne suis pas responsable de votre penchant vis-à-vis des machines de jeux. Vous étiez votre unique, libre arbitre.**

**-C'est impossible de résister et vous le savez ! son rire redouble par ce reproche injustifié. Ne riez pas !**

**-Excusez-moi mais votre attitude ressemble à celle d'une petite fille grognon qui s'est fait effectivement entubée.**

**-Ah ! Vous le reconnaissez alors ?**

**-Oui. Pour les jeux. Ce n'est pas un secret que parmi eux, quelques-uns sont truqués.**

**-Toujours le dernier mot, hein ?**

**-Faut pas exagérer ! le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Mais là, oui.**

**-Très bien ! Nous n'allons pas en débattre durant toute la nuit. Nous avons de la route qui nous attend. Autant y aller !**

**-J'ai un peu soif. Pas vous ?**

**-Non. répondant catégoriquement.**

**-Je vous invite.**

**-Jane !**

**-Faites-moi plaisir, Lisbon !**

**Malgré que celle-ci lève les yeux au ciel, la supérieure accepte, soupirant.**

**-Bon ! Mais alors rapidement.**

**Tous deux se dirigent ensuite en direction du bar où ils commandent au comptoir. Un cocktail Las Vegas pour le mentaliste, composé de sirop de cassis, d'eau, de curaçao bleu, vodka et sirop de caramel. Quant à Teresa, un Shirley Temple non alcoolisé, étant le chauffeur, un mélange de sirop de grenadine, de ginger ale ainsi que de limonade. Une fois servis, tous deux trinquent avant le retour. Jane s'extasie, le regard pétillant, élargissant sa vision autour d'une façon panoramique.**

**-Quelle frénésie, n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette ferveur, cet engouement, cette agitation qui bouillonne de passion. L'univers de Vegas est un tel paradis de perdition !**

**Celle-ci sourit, amusée, affichant toutefois une expression décontenancée par rapport à la manière déconcertante dont il juge lucidement la ville pécheresse.**

**-Vous êtes assez déroutant !**

**Ses yeux la refixent, son visage révèle un air surpris comme si celui-ci l'avait inconsciemment, naïvement souligné.**

**-Pourquoi ça ?**

**-Vous donnez l'impression d'être enchanté de ce lieu, qui au premier abord vous semblerez paradisiaque et à la seconde suivante, vous le dénigrez bien que votre réflexion soit juste.**

**-C'est peut-être le lieu qui nous déroute ! puis avale quelques gorgées généreusement dosées en alcool, choix inhabituel ordinairement qui lui ramone les poumons, le bon remède pour déboucher les sinus encombrés. **

**Une grimace se dessine furtivement sur son facies, exprimant avec spontanéité la sensation que le cocktail produit à l'intérieur de ses entrailles.**

**-Ooooh ! La vache ! Qu'est-ce que c'est fort !**

**-Pourquoi l'avoir commandé ? On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez un amateur de ce genre de boisson.**

**-Je me suis laissé piéger, en effet. Un cocktail d'enfer à vous provoquer des sueurs ! Comment est le vôtre ?**

**-Désaltérant, sain. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus digeste. répondant en le narguant. Mmm ! Quel bonheur !**

**Due à sa faiblesse envers sa mixture, Jane avale à nouveau quelques gorgées qui lui sont plus supportables à digérer, la vodka s'imprégnant au passage sur sa langue. Le caramel tapisse sa gorge, ce sucré prononcé, l'indisposant presque, l'écœurement croissant avec le sirop de cassis. Le mélange du curaçao bleu, de la vodka, embrume son esprit, causé par une ivresse foudroyante, ces diverses palettes de goûts tenaces, subsistant au palais. L'adversaire s'avère coriace. Le grand verre est bu malgré tout sous les yeux médusés de Lisbon qui constate que les ingrédients mariés ne font pas bon ménage avec l'organisme du mentaliste.**

**-Est-ce que ça va ?**

**Il sourit, le regard dans le vague.**

**-J'ai la tête qui tourne comme un manège à grande vitesse. Waouh !**

**La supérieure se montre inquiète, contrariée.**

**-Vous n'allez pas être malade au moins ?**

**Pour démontrer le contraire, il se lève, titubant, celle-ci se dévoue alors pour le soutenir, la regarde, le sourire encore au coin des lèvres, la complimentant dû par son humeur guillerette qui n'est autre que l'influence de l'alcool partiellement.**

**-Vous savez que je vous trouve adorable.**

**Elle n'en tient pas compte vu son état.**

**-Mais oui, c'est ça !**

**Cependant, Jane insiste.**

**-Je suis sincère.**

**Teresa soupire, faisant allusion à sa consommation qui ne le réussit pas.**

**-Vous n'auriez pas dû boire ! Regardez ! Un simple verre vous étourdit.**

**-C'était un double.**

**-Vous avez commandé un double ?**

**-Oui. et en marchant, ajoute sur un ton agacé une seconde fois. Crétin !**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Non, rien.**

**-Lisbon..**

**-Oui. répondant, irritée.**

**-Je ne sais pas si mon estomac tiendra jusqu'à Sacramento.**

**La crainte s'affiche sur le visage de l'agent.**

**-Vous n'allez pas vomir !**

**-Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque. et pose la tête sur son épaule, chuchotant. On ne pourrait pas rester une autre nuit ici ? Je me sens légèrement nauséeux et j'ai un terrible coup de barre.**

**Celle de Lisbon pivote en sa direction, le scrute puis le prend en pitié voyant sa mine d'enfant patraque.**

**-Ok ! Je souhaite seulement pour vous comme pour moi que l'hôtel ne soit pas complet sinon vous devrez cuver sur le siège avant, côté passager !**

**-Vous êtes dur avec moi. le murmurant.**

**-Vous m'exaspérez !**

**Après avoir regagné l'accueil, elle demande au réceptionniste si par chance il resterait des chambres vacantes.**

**-Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons que vous proposer une suite. Ce week-end aura lieu un tournoi de poker et la seule de libre se trouve être cette suite.**

**Le mentaliste sourit par son ivresse mesurée en entendant, **_**tournoi de poker**_**, repensant à sa participation et qu'à cause de cela ils vont être amenés à cohabiter ensemble durant la nuit.**

**-Comme c'est marrant ! ricanant en le disant ce qui n'est pas le cas de Teresa.**

**-C'est pas vrai ! chuchote-t-elle.**

**-Vous la prenez, madame ?**

**Elle jette un coup d'œil sur un Jane assommé malgré son expression hilare.**

**-Je n'ai pas le choix. Oui, je le prends.**

**-Dois-je rajouter cette facture sur le compte du CBI, madame ? gênée, elle demande le tarif. **

**-256 dollars.**

**La main du consultant fouille maladroitement dans sa poche, prend la liasse de billet puis tend son bras en direction du réceptionniste, remarquant une Teresa embarrassée de faire compter au bureau californien des frais supplémentaires, se sentant un peu fautif à cet instant malgré son esprit grisé par le dosage fort en alcool, de lui causer cet imprévu.**

**-Tenez ! C'est moi qui régal !**

**La supérieure le regarde, estomaquée par ce geste généreux, se radoucissant.**

**-Jane.**

**L'air comateux.**

**-Ça me fait plaisir ! Je vous le dois bien et j'ai envie de dépenser cet argent. C'est en quelque sorte une autre bonne action de ma part, de plus légitime que de leur remettre cette cagnotte qui appartient au casino.**

**-Vous êtes sûr ?**

**-Oui. Ne discutez pas ! Je ne détiens pas assez d'énergie pour en débattre.**

**Lisbon sourit au mot, débattre, employée précédemment lors de leur dernière discussion à propos des machines à jeux.**

**L'homme derrière la réception trie les billets, rendant la monnaie de 24 dollars à celle-ci et lui remet la carte magnétique. **

**-Merci.**

**-Bonne fin de séjour parmi nous.**

**Elle fait signe poliment de la tête puis dirige ensuite le mentaliste vers l'ascenseur, ayant un équilibre bancal. Arrivés peu de minute après à l'étage, l'enivré s'efforce de marcher, sans soutien, droit devant, jusqu'à la porte de la suite y parvenant en zigzaguant toutefois. Teresa insère la carte, baisse la poignée et le fait entrer en premier, le suivant. Etant fatiguée, elle ne s'attarde pas à détailler le salon qui est traversé en vitesse, soutenant sur son épaule à nouveau le pauvre malade, le guidant en direction de la chambre dans laquelle celui-ci se précipite vers le large lit bordé d'un plaid d'une blancheur éblouissante sur lequel il s'allonge, son corps rampant jusqu'aux coussins disposés en guise de décoration. Ceux-ci sont recouverts d'enveloppes à rayures de motifs divers. Les deux plus grands où sa tête repose à proximité, sont assortis à une partie de la couleur de la chambre marronâtre, marié à un vert discret. Au milieu, le plus compacte, coloré d'un rouge vin framboisé est occupé par le visage du consultant qui s'élève. La supérieure, debout à côté, se montre serviable.**

**-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?**

**Il se retourne, les boucles s'enfonçant dans le petit coussin écarlate et répond, les yeux mi-clos.**

**-D'une bonne nuit de sommeil.**

**Celle-ci le sermonne.**

**-Franchement ! Vous auriez dû vous montrer plus prudent ! Quand on ne tient pas l'alcool, on s'abstient ! Mais quel âge avez-vous enfin ? Vous n'auriez pas mieux fait en pariant stupidement !**

**-Certainement le climat désertique qui m'a détraqué l'esprit. Que voulez-vous ! Nous avons tous un moment d'absence, d'insouciance. soulevant le bras afin de faire comprendre son erreur puis les laisse retomber comme une masse, rajoutant. Las Vegas pervertit.**

**-Cette réputation a bon dos, oui quand on veut trouver une excuse à un tel état !**

**-Mais c'est vrai. et rit nerveusement.**

**-Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin ! puis fait preuve de serviabilité. Sérieusement. Vous avez besoin que je vous aide ?**

**Le proposant, il en profite pour la solliciter, demandant une faveur, les yeux voilés.**

**-Vous pourriez, s'il vous plait, m'enlever juste les chaussures ? J'ai la tête qui tourne.**

**Lisbon le regarde d'un œil sévère, lui rendant néanmoins ce service, allant s'assoir alors au bord du lit. Sa main droite attrape sa chaussure, la délace ainsi que celle de gauche et lui ôte la paire une par une avant de les jeter sur la moquette d'un coloris mélangé qui varie entre terre sienne, rouge orangé, donnant l'impression que l'ornement a été tissé.**

**-Ça ira comme ça ? répondant sur un ton sec qu'il perçoit.**

**-Vous êtes en colère ?**

**-Non, pensez-vous ! ironisant. Je suis juste un peu énervée et très fatiguée. Si j'avais su, j'aurais refusé votre invitation et nous aurions pu partir. Mais non ! Il a fallu que je n'écoute que mon bon cœur, cédant une fois de plus à un de vos caprices. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de céder à votre désir de s'éterniser !**

**-C'est vous qui vous êtes éternisé en vous passionnant pour votre vidéo poker. Vous avez monopolisé la machine. lui rappelant sur un timbre faible.**

**L'agent n'y répond pas, acquiesçant cependant puis demande en employant un ton similaire.**

**-Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre à nouveau ?**

**Timidement, Jane réclame une seconde faveur.**

**-Vous pourriez pousser les coussins et rabattre le plaid, s'il vous plaît ?**

**-Ce sera tout ? soufflant.**

**Le mentaliste formule un petit oui.**

**Teresa se lève, s'approche et se rassoit. Ses paumes soulèvent le port de sa tête avec force, débarrasse les encombrants coussins, rabattant ensuite comme elle le peut, le plaid qui n'atteint pas plus que quelques millimètres au loin, découvrant toutefois les deux oreillers. Soudainement, la tête de Jane retombe sur ses genoux, ayant le réflexe de retirer juste à temps les mains. N'arrivant par la suite à le déloger, celle-ci cale son dos contre la tête de lit blanche, capitonnée, encastrée dans une imposante glace murale tandis que les paupières du mentaliste se sont closent mais brièvement. Ses yeux se rouvrent peu de seconde après, constatant qu'il s'est assoupit sur les genoux de Lisbon qui contemple la chambre qui a pour couleurs dominantes, le beige, blanc, l'illuminant. Son regard se baisse vers l'extrémité du lit où un petit banc est disposé, attenant au bord et dévie sur la gauche, ciblant en vitesse le placard de couleur chêne sombre. A quelques mètres, un meuble laqué, crème, encadré d'une finition en bois vernis, soutient un téléviseur à écran plasma de cinquante centimètres environ, qui a été aménagé dans le coin. Ses yeux se détournent vers la droite, fixant le bureau Amadeus dont la teinte est taupe, patiné, style moderne ainsi qu'une chaise Clara, confortable en cuir beige aux pieds chromés. Son regard s'oriente ensuite en direction de l'une des tables de chevet à la forme rectangulaire, placées chacune à côté du grand lit aux poignées de couleur doré. Dessus, trône respectueusement une grande lampe, composé d'un abat-jour blanc collé de forme rectangulaire également pour ne pas jurer avec la décoration, en toile de peillac pur chanvre, pied en cerisier. Jane la sort de sa méditation.**

**-Vous la trouvez jolie ?**

**-Quoi donc ?**

**-La chambre. Vous l'observiez, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Oui, en effet. répondant sur un ton apaisé. Elle est confortable, douillette. C'est très joli.**

**Celui-ci lève les yeux plus haut, se centrant sur le visage de Teresa.**

**-Je le pense aussi. faisant plutôt allusion à son minois qui se baisse vers le sien.**

**Un instant de grâce s'immisce alors dans la pièce, s'ensorcelant mutuellement du regard. La main gauche du mentaliste se pose sur la sienne, la serre tendrement puis par une initiative inexpliquée, la bouche de Lisbon se dirige vers celle de Patrick dont son bras s'enroule autour de son cou, pressant sur, afin d'accélérer la descente des lèvres. L'atterrissage se fait en douceur, le contact s'établit, le troublant, agréable baiser se concrétise enfin. La saveur de sa bouche tiède, douce, l'égard dans la vallée de ses émotions qu'elle ne peut contenir, se laissant aller à cette alliance goûteuse. Pendant un court moment, leurs lèvres font connaissances, s'apprécient, s'investissent, la langue de Teresa qui suppute alors la ténacité des alcools mélangés, sucrés comme le sirop de cassis ou de caramel. Toutefois, le plus dominant reste celui de la vodka. La dégustation modérée de sa langue chaude brouille ses sens, un bousculement émotionnel ratiboisant. Les lèvres entrouvertes du mentaliste truste la sienne mais l'esprit de Lisbon s'emplit de sagesse, revient à la raison, désunissant sa bouche. Ses mains soulèvent la tête de celui-ci brusquement, l'expression chamboulée comme si elle avait commis une faute, se rétractant.**

**-Je ne peux pas. il affiche un air de ravissement, contrairement à celle-ci, n'éprouvant aucune culpabilité de cet égarement, l'océan de ses yeux, noyé dans l'ivresse cette fois-ci du baiser échangé, ébahit, demandant le motif de sa rétractation, toujours allongé. Ça perturberait notre relation professionnelle et nous ne sommes pas censés entretenir une relation de cette nature. Cela ne fait pas partie de l'éthique du CBI, vous le savez comme moi.**

**-Oh ! Pitié ! Pas de sermon ! L'attirance, les sentiments, ne se contrôlent pas. Pourquoi vous préférez, vous assourdir lorsque votre cœur vous parle ? et sourit, le regard espiègle. En tous cas, vos lèvres ne s'en sont point effarouchées.**

**-C'est vous qui m'avez embrassé en me prenant par surprise ! tentant de se justifier, les yeux grands ouverts.**

**-Ne seriez-vous pas de mauvaise foi ? Je n'ai en aucun cas pris cette initiative.**

**-Vous avez enroulé votre bras autour de mon cou afin de me pousser vers vous pour m'embrasser, je vous signale !**

**Le mentaliste élargit son sourire malicieusement.**

**-Ça vous a plu ?**

**-Ce n'est pas la question ! essayant de dissimuler son trouble, se montrant légèrement sur la défensive.**

**Il s'exclame.**

**-Ah, ah ! Votre réponse vous trahit.**

**-Non, pas du tout ! s'en défendant avec conviction.**

**-Bien sûr que oui, voyons ! Vous ne voulez simplement pas le reconnaître de peur de franchir un nouveau cap.**

**-Vous avez dessoûlé à ce que je vois !**

**-Etourdi, je dirais. levant l'index afin de la corriger.**

**-Ah, vraiment ! J'ai dû vous soutenir pour que vous ne vous écrouliez pas à terre.**

**-Vous exagérez ! répondant en se redressant, s'appuyant sur les coudes.**

**-Jane ! Je n'ai pas envie d'épiloguer là-dessus. puis regarde sa montre. Il est 1h35 du matin bon sang ! et respire profondément, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir dans la seconde. Son bras se tend, sa main gauche le désigne. Gardez le lit ! J'irais dormir sur le canapé dans le salon.**

**Au moment de quitter la chambre, le consultant bondit hors du lit, l'étourdissement s'étant un peu évaporé puis va se poster face à elle, non loin de la porte. Il se rapproche doucement, Teresa ne bouge pas, le visage de celui-ci n'ayant jamais été aussi près du sien, murmurant, l'expression modifiée qui se révèle concernée par la situation, se montrant sincèrement désireux de savoir ce que celle-ci éprouve, caressant du bout des doigts sa joue droite.**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous souhaitez vraiment ?**

**Son regard émeraude se détourne furtivement pour fuir le sien, l'affrontant de nouveau, désorientée.**

**-Je ne sais pas.**

**-Si vous le savez ! Vous refusez seulement de vous l'avouer. ses yeux le fuient encore mais la main de Patrick posée sur son visage le fait pivoter afin que son regard se confronte. Sa bouche s'approche, s'immobilise à proximité de la sienne et rechuchote. Dites-le-moi !**

**A voix basse, le sourire timide, lui fait cette remarque.**

**-Las Vegas a une mauvaise influence sur vous décidemment.**

**-Peut-être. Mais le moment que je vis maintenant n'a rien de comparable avec celui que j'ai vécu il y a quelques temps ici. **

**Elle comprend qu'il fait alors allusion à Lorelei Martins, la nuit passée avec la disciple de John Le Rouge qui n'était qu'en partie un traquenard malgré l'étrange, malsain plaisir ressenti. Les lèvres de Jane s'octroient à cette seconde le droit de semer de très doux baisers sur le joli minois, qui la conquis, proclamant intérieurement sa défaite. Ce dont Lisbon se protégeait, la vaincu, perdant la bataille contre ses désirs de femme. Le regard jusque-là déguisé fait tomber le masque. Comment ne pas succomber à la tentation ?**

**Ah ! Fruit défendu ! Vegas, Vegas, le fautif !**

**Ses émotions affaiblissent son timbre de voix qui chancèle légèrement.**

**-Nous ne devrions pas.**

**Patrick répond par un murmure, la bouche sur sa joue.**

**-Alors, ordonnez-moi d'arrêter !**

**Ne pouvant s'y soustraire, Teresa présente ses lèvres aux siennes qui sont une seconde fois embrassées avec douceur, attention, la conduisant vers le mur contre lequel son corps est plaqué sans brutalité. Tous deux se regardent avec profondeur, interrompant temporairement l'embrassement et écoute l'évidence de ses sentiments qui sont indéniablement révélateurs. Le baiser reprend, se montre démonstrative, passionnée, son tempérament déteignant sur lui. Le mentaliste l'allège de sa veste noire de tailleur qui s'étend sur la moquette moelleuse, retire la sienne à son tour avec égard, la faisant tomber aussi. Ses doigts déboutonnent ensuite le chemisier blanc de celle-ci, pose ses mains sur ses hanches durant un instant puis ses lèvres se dépose sur la clavicule depuis laquelle débute un long trajet jusqu'au ventre, recommençant le même processus. La nouvelle ballade emmène la bouche à s'entrouvrir, dévalant tout le long, marque sa peau claire à l'aide du bout de la langue timorée. Teresa s'exprime, l'esprit enivré qui fait réagir sa bonne conscience.**

**-Je suis complètement folle.**

**Les lèvres du mentaliste collées au niveau du nombril se détachent, réagissant à la réflexion.**

**-Alors nous sommes deux.**

**Sa bouche se dirige vers la droite, baise en montant jusqu'à la courbe de la taille, les paumes s'apposent à la hauteur des lombaires qui fait une remontée en synchronisation avec les lèvres. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles progressent, Lisbon se délecte, inspirant, expirant d'une façon sonore, sa poitrine se gonfle, la bouche serpente, suivant par la suite, la forme de l'un des bonnets que l'audacieuse gravit, faisant renverser la tête de Teresa en arrière qui touche le mur. Atteignant une seconde fois la clavicule sur laquelle celle-ci, entrouverte, se stoppe, la lèvre inférieure se laisse trainer alors le long de la gorge exposée, s'offrant aux baisers qui se répandent abondamment avec délicatesse. La bouche poursuit sa route, baise la sienne ouverte puis la partie gauche de son visage se relie à la sienne et non loin de l'oreille, déclare.**

**-J'ai toujours aimé ce parfum.**

**Celle-ci sourit, les yeux fermés.**

**-Ce n'est que celui de ma peau.**

**-C'est pour ça que je l'aime.**

**Leurs figures se font face à nouveau, Lisbon le regarde dans les yeux avec une envie irraisonnée, encadre son visage, le ramène vers son minois afin que ses ferventes lèvres se pressent tant elle veut se risquer avec lui, quitte à tout perdre dans ce paradis fictif de l'excès.**

**« -Vegas, Vegas. Tu m'as bien eu ! » pense l'agent.**

**La bouche de Patrick se décolle après quelques secondes, régularise sa respiration saccadée due au baiser, son regard brouillé par l'intense plaisir ressenti, fixe le sien dont les pupilles scintillent, la prévenant d'une soudaine fougue sur le point de s'abattre. Sans nul mot, il s'agenouille à ses pieds, ses doigts s'agrippent à la ceinture du pantalon, pouces, index la desserre, tire entre les passants et la jette à terre. Teresa observe les gestes précis, ordonnés, le bouton déboutonné sans attendre, les doigts habiles faisant descendre lentement son pantalon, la dégageant ainsi du premier vêtement. Son dos calé contre le mur, le regard vibrant, vise en direction du mentaliste dont le bout des doigts caresse le long de ses jambes qui monte, descende deux fois consécutif, ne la quittant des yeux.**

**-Je me doutais que ta peau était douce. le murmurant tout en faisant insister la caresse sur ses mollets, sentant le muscle dur dessiné sur chacun.**

**Lisbon sourit modestement, l'expression empreinte de sensibilité. La caresse s'achève, les lèvres de celui-ci baisent les genoux chastement comme si elles bénissaient une déesse sacrée, la considérant de cette manière vu l'instant présent.**

**Sa tête s'incline en arrière, la regarde à nouveau, son visage transpirant la bonté, pureté de ses sentiments tandis que l'océan azuré des yeux de Patrick réclame son amour. La main droite de Teresa se pose sur les vagues d'or, glisse sur la partie gauche, le bout des doigts caresse l'ossature de la mâchoire, lui souriant. Son pouce contourne doucettement la bouche du mentaliste que la sienne embrasse tendrement avec respect avant que ses deux paumes n'encadrent la figure, faisant relever le poids à la hauteur de celle-ci. Sans avoir lâché son visage, le bout des doigts redessine les traits angéliques, caresse ce qui le pousse à clore les paupières afin d'en savourer chaque geste. Son pouce cible de nouveau les lèvres puis après s'être retiré, Lisbon l'embrasse encore mais plus sagement. Les bras de l'agent s'enroulent à son cou, ceux de Jane enlacent la taille, les mains descendent sur les hanches, la resserre contre lui, le baiser devient plus diligent, profitant de cette étreinte intensive pour baisser ses longues mains pleine de finesse à l'arrière. Teresa libère quelques secondes plus tard sa bouche agréablement tiède, ses yeux se fixent sur les petits boutons de son gilet qui sont déboutonnés par ses propres soins ainsi que dans la foulée, ceux de la chemise blanche sans avoir recours à la précipitation. Le déboutonnage s'exécute d'une façon appliquée sous le regard attentif du concerné. Les doigts l'écartent après le dernier bouton déboutonné, contemplant, charmée, son torse sur lequel ses paumes s'apposent au niveau des abdominaux, remontent vers les trapèzes, faisant appuyer le bout des doigts sur sa peau. Ce toucher est si inédit, improbable, qu'ils n'auraient pu imaginer que ce séjour à Las Vegas pour les besoins d'une enquête, entraînerait une telle conséquence. La main gauche du mentaliste se pose sur sa joue, rapproche sa bouche qui s'entrouvre moyennement, embrasse sa lèvre supérieure toujours avec douceur puis la lèvre inférieure, sans que les siennes ne réagissent tant ce contact intime entête son esprit, troublant ses sens davantage. La bouche baise chaque coin de la sienne dont les yeux de celle-ci se sont fermés à nouveau, se délectant une fois encore de ce témoignage d'affection qui s'achemine intelligemment en direction de la gorge, opérant comme il se doit avec délicatesse. Elle expire avec sonorité, ressentant une propagation de chaleur s'immerger dans son corps lorsque les lèvres de celui-ci descendent sur le buste avant de se loger au creux des bonnets du soutien-gorge. Les doigts de Teresa s'enfouissent à travers les boucles d'ange, en entortillent quelques-unes autour et dépose un baiser sur la chevelure d'or sur laquelle se frotte sa joue droite, donnant en retour une marque d'affection, intensifiant l'enlacement. Le nez, la bouche baisante enfouis encore dans la tiédeur, le corps de Patrick se redresse, ses mains se stabilisent solidement sur les biceps crural puis soulèvent le poids de celle-ci qui s'accroche à son cou, la transporte, se déplaçant sur quelques mètres en direction du grand lit sur lequel il dépose doucement sa future amante. Tête posée, corps allongé à l'horizontal, celui de Jane s'y couche, les bras de Lisbon toujours enroulés autour de son cou, se redresse de cinq millimètres, se tenant fermement puis l'embrasse, l'attirant vers un basculement qui les font retomber sans heurt. Le baiser se maintient dans la douceur, la subtilité, mêlé à une dose mesurée de sensualité, le goûter de leurs langues chaudes, humides, communiquant en alternance. Les bras féminins se décrochent, laissant ses mains s'aventurer sous sa chemise qui cheminent vers le dos aux muscles développés sur lequel le bout des doigts effleure le long de l'épine dorsale, perdurant l'échange embrassant. Le corps du mentaliste se relève de quelques centimètres peu après, le regard fixé sur celui de Teresa, contemplatif, et en équilibre sur les genoux, ôte avec soin sa chemise, emportant par la même occasion le petit gilet qui saille son élégance à l'anglaise. Elle se redresse à son tour, s'assoit furtivement, les jambes écartées, les yeux qui soutiennent les siens puis retire son chemisier sous son regard aimant, séduit. Ne lui en accordant le temps, il la recouche comme une pétale de rose fragile sur le vêtement sans brusquerie, ses beaux, longs cheveux bruns légèrement crantés, s'étalent, les doigts de celui-ci séparent de fines mèches aux discrets reflets auburn, caressant du bout, les traits du ravissant minois. Circulant sur sa bouche, ceux de Lisbon se posent dessus, les pressent contre, les lèvres avenantes, rosées, baisent par petites touches, tendrement, le regard ému par ce qui est sur le point de se concrétiser. Celles de Patrick baisent ensuite, retire ses doigts afin de l'embrasser à nouveau, de l'identique manière, débutant de la lèvre supérieure. Les mains de Teresa caressent le visage de celui-ci, le pouce redessine le contour de la bouche qu'elle honore respectueusement avant d'investir, de combler le corps de sa supérieure. Aucune réclamation n'est souhaitée, ni hésitation exprimée, l'envie, durant cette nuit s'impose naturellement. Les lèvres du mentaliste circulent, ornant de baisers sa gorge qui par cet autre contact éprouve une délicieuse sensation émoustillante, enveloppante, sur toute la surface de la peau tactile, refermant les yeux. La bouche sympathisante poursuit la balade sur cette charmante contrée, lui étant jusque-là, intimement étrangère que celui-ci se prépare à explorer dont le début de la découverte charnelle l'émerveille, le bonheur éprouvé de se lier avec symbiose. Il sourit contre le buste à cette pensée puis ses lèvres se caressent sur sa poitrine, galbée par le soutien-gorge ampliforme en dentelle microfibre de couleur bordeaux, faisant transparaitre sur le minois de l'adorée, l'expression d'une jeune femme qui ressent le premier stade de l'épanouissement. Les pouces se posent sur chaque bonnet, le bout des doigts se place sur le galbe tandis que la bouche sème des baisers indélébiles qui fondent le long de la ceinture abdominale, s'orientant ensuite vers l'abdomen côté gauche où elle s'entrouvre. L'ouverture s'agrandit à même la peau, Lisbon sent une légère humidité provenant de la lèvre inférieure qui marque l'emplacement sur lequel celle-ci rejoint la lèvre supérieure, emprisonnant pendant une brève seconde une très fine parcelle de peau, répétant sur toute la longueur et repart en direction de la droite. La bouche encercle le ventre peu après, dessinant avec sa complice, des spirales subtilement humides, plus ou moins volontaire, action entreprise qui illumine d'extase la joliesse des traites de Teresa. Le torse de Patrick remonte, effleure le tissu dentelé du slip ainsi que le bas ventre, le tient surélevé, prenant appui sur ses bras, observe l'expression du visage d'une manière sensible puis en reposant son corps sur le sien, ses lèvres fermées, baisent les paupières restées closent. Elle les rouvre alors, le regarde affectueusement, passe ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'or, baisse la tête vers lui afin de l'embrasser avec une douce sensualité qui s'accentue, devenant débordant ce qui les mène à un enlacement beaucoup plus démonstratif. La nature du baiser de Lisbon est passionnée, Le mentaliste en associe une, fougueuse, ne pouvant rester plus sage qu'auparavant dû à cet emportement, preuve d'un incontestable désir tant réprimé durant ces nombreuse années. Les doigts de celle-ci ébouriffes la chevelure bouclée, l'emmêle, leurs lèvres se pressent l'une contre l'autre, l'échange est si ardente qu'ils ont la sensation que ce baiser que tous deux matérialisent, fouette leur attrayante bouche, ressentant une surchauffe qui roule à toute allure sur les lèvres de chacun. Il se décolle des siennes une nouvelle fois après avoir ouvert les yeux, la regarde, voyant que ceux-ci sont emplis d'un agréable, saisissant étonnement. Teresa les rouvre à son tour, le regarde également, ses émeraudes étincelantes par cet embrassement étourdissant. Durant cette courte contemplation mutuelle, l'index gauche féminin entortille une large boucle dorée, le pouce de Patrick posé sur sa bouche plaisante se met à caresser la lèvre supérieure et sur le point de prononcer un mot, celui-ci se rétracte, choisissant de l'embrasser. Ne réclamant ce qui a été étouffé, la bouche de celle-ci se montre généreuse, le comblant encore. La température des corps commence à augmenter due à ce début de préliminaire, rajoutant à ceci la chaleur intérieure qui habite la chambre, de quoi repousser les couvertures. Le frottement de leurs peaux, l'éveil des sens, font apparaître à la surface, une mince pellicule de sueur causée par la moiteur, miroitant sous les lumières diffuses. Les lèvres de Patrick deviennent envahissantes, couvrant totalement sa gorge qui est inondée par des baisers raisonnablement mouillés, provoqué par la largesse des lèvres. Les muscles du ventre se crispent, l'excitation s'immisce, elle sourit.**

**-Jane… expirant d'un plaisir grandissant.**

**Il sourit contre sa gorge en entendant son nom exprimé sans y répondre. Ses mains glissent sur les courbes de la taille alors que sa bouche continue la descente en direction du nombril où autour cette accompagnatrice constate en goûtant, une moiteur accrue, salée qui n'est pas pour déplaire à ses papilles. Son envahisseuse musclée s'humidifie en patinant dessus, les doigts de Teresa étranglent quelques boucles, sa poitrine se gonfle, inspirant, expirant encore d'une manière saccadée. La bouche s'ouvre, la lèvre inférieure traîne, remonte jusqu'au visage, s'arrête au menton, l'effleure avec insistance puis chuchote son prénom pour la première fois.**

**-Teresa.**

**Elle répond, la voix chancelante.**

**-Quoi ?**

**Il répète son prénom.**

**-Teresa.**

**-Oui… élevant un peu le son, les yeux de nouveau fermés, affichant un air de félicité.**

**-Je suis heureux de ce qui arrive.**

**Celle-ci sourit.**

**-Cela me plait, je ne peux pas vou.. te contredire. trouvant étrange de le tutoyer à cet instant, ne s'attardant néanmoins sur ce sentiment, n'étant pas le plus urgent à ce moment.**

**Sa bouche baise la sienne, Lisbon rouvre les paupières, se redresse agilement, oblige le mentaliste à se relever, le poussant à se mettre debout. La main droite de la supérieure caresse furtivement ses muscles abdominaux, le bout des doigts s'élève au pectoral, le détaille, séduite, redescend à la ceinture du pantalon et à l'aide de ses pouces, index, déboutonne le bouton, dézippant d'un coup sec la braguette. Les doigts se stabilisent de chaque côté, celui-ci les fixe puis lentement le déshabille, ses chaussures déjà déchaussées. Les yeux émeraude l'admirent de la tête au pied, l'homme qui se tient face à elle, l'envisageant sous un angle différent. **

_**C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !**_

**Sa paume s'appuie sur le ventre, le regard chatoyant de désir, sincère.**

**-J'aime ce que tu es. faisant allusion avec douceur à sa personne en général et non pas seulement à son amant attirant.**

**Il dégage ses pieds de son pantalon, le chasse plus loin, se baisse ensuite, pose sa main droite sur sa joue, déclarant sur le même ton.**

**-Moi aussi, Teresa. puis sans qu'elle s'y attende, la soulève à sa hauteur, tenant fermement sa taille. Les jambes de Lisbon s'enroule au bassin, ses bras s'accrochent à son cou, leurs corps se resserrent, les lèvres de Patrick s'entrouvrent sur lesquelles celles de l'aimé usent de frôlement avant de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les longs doigts délicats de celui –ci profitent librement de passer sous les agrafes du soutien-gorge, étirent la bande élastiquée, reviennent dessus, dégrafant habilement. Les lèvres de Patrick reproduisent le processus similaire que précédemment, le long du cou cette fois-ci, déploie le bout de la langue dont le muscle vivant réalise une lèche au niveau de la clavicule, encore. Teresa geint petitement par rapport à la sensation développée au creux de son cou, ressentant une température au-dessus de la normale due à cette chaleur propagatrice qui s'empare de son corps mais également celui du mentaliste, contaminés par l'appel de la chair. La bouche masculine émerge, tente d'embrasser celle de Lisbon, qui murmure, saoulée par son excitation.**

**-Tu me donne chaud.**

**Cette réflexion le flatte, l'amuse, l'excite, le fait sourire. Sa figure de chérubin se hisse à sa hauteur, le bout des doigts effleure le dos moite, la peau imprégnée de chaleur fiévreuse et un souffle tiède dirigé avec volonté de la part de la fébrile, derrière son oreille, initiative qui embaume son esprit, décuplant ses envies d'amant, chuchotant avec suavité.**

**-Veux-tu que l'on remédie à cela ?**

**Les yeux mi-clos, le sourire s'élargissant, répond innocemment.**

**-Ça ne se refuse pas !**

**Il la repose sur le lit précautionneusement, les bras de Teresa se décrochent du cou, celui-ci se détache, marche en direction du mini bar situé près du meuble de télévision, l'ouvre, prend un petit bac à glaçon, le tord, faisant craqueler deux ou trois et en extrait un du bout des doigts. Après avoir remis le bac dans le compartiment congelé, Jane s'avance, le regard malicieux, la démarche assurée, Lisbon tourne la tête vers lui, écarquillant les yeux à la vue du glaçon dont quelques gouttes courent entre les doigts avant de goutter sur la moquette absorbante. Il se poste devant elle, l'expression coquine malgré le bout du pouce, index, majeur refroidi, la convoitée surprise de deviner ses intentions, la bouche légèrement béante. Le mentaliste s'abaisse sans ayant l'air se sentir les doigts endoloris par le froid, lui étant complètement indolore. Teresa élève son buste, les cuisses moyennement écartées, celle-ci se montrant sur le point d'émettre un son vocal lorsque son corps sursaute au passage du glaçon qui continue à fondre, mouillant la cuisse gauche. Son corps se recouche immédiatement, disant juste.**

**-La vache !la même expression employée quand l'inconscient ingurgita sa mixture traîtresse.**

**L'espiègle sourit à cette réaction, faisant progresser le cube congelé plus haut, vers le ventre autour duquel le glaçon tourbillonne. Son estomac se creuse, elle sourit en serrant les dents due à ce contact gelé, coupant un tantinet sa respiration dont la sensation éprouvée accroisse toutefois son excitation. La fraîcheur se répand sur l'ensemble de son corps joliment proportionné pendant que le cube glace est conduit aux lèvres, les amenant à ce que leur ouverture grandisse afin de les rafraîchir. Le glaçon fond à une mesure équilibrée, Lisbon avale par inadvertance un minime filet d'eau, les paupières closent, savourant ce toucher glacial qui attise la chaleur, déjà subsistante à l'intérieur de son être. Jane éloigne à peu de distance le cube pour embrasser sa bouche froide, superposant la tiédeur de la sienne qui forme un contraste. Le baiser ne dure que durant de brèves secondes, connectant à la fin le bout de sa langue. Il surélève son torse à nouveau, s'appuyant en alternance sur les coudes, sollicite ses mains qui baissent les bretelles du soutien-gorge puis les enlève quand elles arrivent à l'extrémité. Les seins se dévoilent, les comparants dans sa tête à deux pêches mignonnes que le bout des doigts, alors timides, frôle, comme craintif d'abîmer une fragile porcelaine malgré qu'il aimerait les posséder au creux des mains. Le minuscule glaçon qui s'est réduit considérablement achève son existence éphémère sur le nombril, la faisant encore sursauter, le cube ne tardant pas à se transformer en un état liquide qui s'écoule de chaque côté du ventre. Elle ouvre les yeux, le cible du regard, remarquant la caresse bizarrement hésitante contrairement à la promenade audacieuse du glaçon qui l'a revigoré, menant cette traversée avec succès. La main droite de Teresa se pose sur celle de l'hésitant et d'une douce voix murmurée, l'incite à se familiariser, la guidant en direction du sein gauche.**

**-Touche-le ! N'est pas peur ! puis coiffe en arrière les mèches d'or.**

**Les doigts s'appliquent alors grâce à cette intervention motivante qui le rend hardis. Mais pourquoi cette intimidation soudaine, à la limite de le bloquer ? Car ceci représente un joyau de la féminité que sa paume avait l'habitude de choyer par le passé, qui jusqu'à cette nuit n'avait pas été renouvelé avec un profond attachement amoureux. Lorelei Martins reflétait uniquement une compensation qui ne rejeta pas, admettant que cette rencontre calculée par l'entremetteur diabolique, John Le Rouge, ne le laissa pas indifférent. Le souvenir d'Angela, cause de ce ralentissement, parvient à être totalement surmonté quelques secondes plus tard, le visage de Lisbon se révélant dans son esprit, sans effacer celui de sa défunte épouse que sa mémoire conservera éternellement. Si la culpabilité le rongeait, il ne se sent à cette minute aucunement fautif d'aimer de faire l'amour à une autre femme, celle-ci en particulier qui lui est indéniablement compatible, la deuxième dans sa vie d'homme. Le bout de ses doigts caresse tendrement la poitrine d'une façon précise, connaisseuse, n'étant pas un novice en la matière, court autour, façonne, pratiquant finement un modelage des tétons, qui fait ressentir à son amante qu'il chérit, de la délectation pour cette palpation sensuellement exercée. Sur un ton vacillant, l'expression ivre, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur qui palpite par une onde d'excitation, elle le congratule.**

**-Le talent jusqu'au bout des ongles.**

**Due à cette parole élogieuse, la caresse excelle, le mentaliste ajoutant.**

**-As-tu toujours chaud ?**

**-A nouveau, oui. répondant sur le même timbre.**

**-Une fraîcheur additionnelle soulagerait cette montée de température ?**

**-Je crois que oui. comprenant à quoi il fait allusion.**

**Les mains se retirent des seins, celui-ci se met debout une seconde fois et repart vers le mini bar afin d'extraire du bac, un deuxième glaçon que Jane s'empresse de ramener. Teresa referme les paupières puis rapidement sent ce froid familier qui se faufile cette fois entre ses cuisses moites, soupirant de plaisir à nouveau ce qui n'est rien à ce qui l'attend. Le glaçon effleure en un éclair le téton de gauche qui la surprend encore, le raidit par le froid, le frotte dessus avec tact sans l'agresser ainsi que celui de droite, les faisant durcir alternativement. Le cube renforce leur fermeté, provoque leur développement, l'amène à gémir, rendant l'excitation plus prenante qui vibre au creux du bas ventre. Le bout des tétons donne alors l'illusion d'éclore comme le bouton d'une fleur, cet effet glacé qui stimule ses sens, ce froid lui étant pareillement indolore. Ses bras s'étendent sur le côté, son dos se cambre, le glaçon cible avec entrain, accomplissant un joli dressement qui la fait soupirer plus bruyamment, clamant à voix basse.**

**-Je ne te pensais pas ainsi.**

**Tout en persistant l'encerclement autour des seins, il répond d'une voix douce, chaude, magnétique.**

**-Las Vegas pervertit l'esprit, je crois.**

**-Je le crois aussi. étirant un sourire béat.**

**La poitrine amplement raffermie, humide par la légère fonte du glaçon dont le calibre est encore utilisable, le pouce, index droit de Teresa s'en empare subitement en ouvrant les yeux, les pupilles dilatées puis le diffuse le long de la gorge de Patrick qui s'ébahit de ce retournement. De larges gouttes se divisent, s'écoulent sur le torse redressé sur lequel la bouche de celle-ci éponge en récoltant à l'intérieur quelques-unes, initiative qui fait pencher en arrière la tête du mentaliste, l'expression extasiée par l'inversement des rôles. Le passage répétitif sur la peau tiédie, diminue au fur et à mesure le diamètre du cube, disposant néanmoins d'un volume suffisant pour le rafraîchir, l'émoustillant principalement à cette promenade des lèvres entrouvertes qui sèchent les traces humides à laquelle il sourit de bonheur. Celles-ci retournent jusqu'à la gorge où des baisers sont épandus ouvertement pendant que la main gauche caresse la nuque chaude, presse, pousse afin de ramener son corps sur le sien. L'enlacement reprend, la chaleur corporelle s'intensifie de nouveau, la fraîcheur qui fut appliquée disparait, étourdissant leur esprit par le surplus de la chaleur ambiante qui règne dans la chambre. Ce qui les liait professionnellement est rompu sans se demander si ils en éprouvent du regret tant le désir sexuel domine. Couché sur elle, les doigts accèdent au slip que ceux-ci baissent, pressée, abaisse le caleçon à carreaux vichy bleu, embrasse ardemment son irrésistible nouvel amant qui se dégage afin de retirer sans précipitation la lingerie féminine ainsi que la sienne, se tenant debout face à l'admiratrice, droit, avant de la couvrir. Nudité contre nudité, le regard un peu égaré, ému chacun, la bouche du mentaliste bénit avec douceur son minois aux joues chaudes, rosies, l'encourageant davantage en se frottant, sentant alors sur son pubis le pénis en érection. Leurs peaux se caressent l'une contre l'autre, ondulant sous l'emprise mutuelle des deux corps fiévreux, les mains respectives vagabondent sur les courbes arrondies, les deux sexes s'excitent par le frottement tandis qu'à l'extérieur, certaines lumières multicolores clignotent toujours. Patrick l'étreint avec ferveur, déclarant.**

**-Je n'aurais osé imaginer que je pourrais t'enlacer de cette façon. la respiration haletante.**

**-Moi non plus. répondant le souffle irrégulier, l'esprit embrumé à son tour par l'exaltation de ses sens.**

**Il se relève brusquement sous ses yeux stupéfaits, prend son pantalon, plonge sa main dans l'une des poches, brandissant un étui bleu foncé qui abrite un préservatif lubrifié. A sa vue, Teresa esquisse un sourire.**

**-Où te l'ais-tu procuré ?**

**-Quand j'étais en train de jouer au poker. Une hôtesse travaillant au casino est passée par là portant une grande corbeille puis en a distribué gratuitement.**

**Elle affiche un air étonné.**

**-Et tu l'as pris, comme ça ? **

**Celui-ci répond sans que cette question posée perturbe sa conscience, roulant les yeux.**

**-Oui.**

**-Tu pense que c'était pour une occasion spéciale, se déroulant dans un salon du MGM ?**

**-Je dois dire que je ne m'y suis pas intéressé. puis déchire l'étui de protection, se rapproche, la fixe lascivement, rajoutant avec espièglerie. En tout cas en ce qui concerne une occasion spéciale, je crois que c'était un signe providentiel.**

**- Tu crois en ça ? le demandant, le sourire amusé.**

**Il pointe du doigt l'étui.**

**-La preuve. faisant également référence à la situation.**

**-En effet !**

**Son corps se recouche sur celui de Teresa qui déroule le préservatif sur la longueur satisfaisante du pénis, la pénétrant sans préavis. Le glissement s'effectue avec une facilité évidente, bouscule son âme vers l'enivrement, celle de Patrick qui l'accompagne au cours de ce voyage transcendant. Les jambes de Lisbon se fléchissent, ses paumes se posent sur les fesses pommelées dont les muscles se contractent durant l'action de l'activant phallus. Elle le resserre fortement contre sa poitrine que les pectoraux compriment, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur la partie faciale gauche de Jane dont celles-ci réussissent à rejoindre les siennes, les caressant de la bouche. L'envahisseur devient de plus en plus sémillant par le mouvement constant de va-et-vient, un gémissement aigu, féminin, se fait entendre dans la pièce, la tête du mentaliste bourdonne, le sang bouillonne, étant au bord de l'explosion tellement le plaisir devient vivace, sentant tous deux la montée d'un orgasme qui s'avère fulgurant, les renversant au sens littéral du terme. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, les siens se noient dans l'éclat ivre, azuré de ceux de Jane qui est troublé par la profondeur de sa couleur béryl. Le visage de celui-ci se dépose sur son épaule droite, respire d'une manière vrombissante, l'expression bienheureuse, les doigts de l'aimante comblée, fouillant les cheveux d'ange, les joues qui se sont davantage rosies, la respiration saccadée. Il baise l'épaule, couche sa tête dessus puis caresse avec son pouce les lèvres de celle-ci.**

**-Quelle extraordinaire ébat !**

**Elle sourit, tourne sa tête en sa direction, réagissant.**

**-Parfaitement d'accord !**

**Le mentaliste l'embrasse doucement, mêlant un soupçon de sensualité. Dans le strip, appelé arrowhead highway ou encore highway us, nom rendant hommage à une résidence située sur le sunset strip à Los Angeles, les casinos de taille modeste ont éteint les lumières de leurs enseignes excepté ceux des motels. Quant à Teresa Lisbon et Patrick Jane, ils se sont endormis, enlacés sous les draps, logés dans le quartier qui a retrouvé une quiétude nocturne temporaire jusqu'à la nuit prochaine où fourmille de grands hôtels, dans lequel le MGM trône. Au matin, l'agent se réveille, les aiguilles de sa montre indiquant 8h30. N'ayant dormi que quatre heures trente, son sommeil est interrompu par une gêne encombrante qui forme une boule à l'estomac. Celle-ci se lève sans le réveiller, l'expression du mentaliste reposée, sereine, reflétant le bonheur, état inconnu jusque-là, disparu après la mort tragique de sa famille. Elle se dirige vers la salle de bain située à côté du grand placard, sur sa gauche, rentre, constatant que la superficie est spacieuse. Les murs sont vêtus d'une peinture cacao, choix original, audacieux comme ce qu'offre le royaume de Vegas. Au-dessus de la baignoire jacuzzi de forme ovale, un grand tableau est suspendu en guise de décoration, couleurs correspondantes à la nuance cacaotée. A proximité sur la droite, une cabine de douche vers laquelle ses pieds nus s'avance, remarquant en ouvrant la porte, des options de massage à sa disposition. La tentant, Teresa s'y faufile en vitesse, tourne les robinets et sous les jets toniques, chauds qui dynamisent sa peau, les vapeurs embuant la cabine, ses paupières se closent, se remémorant cette nuit durant laquelle ils firent l'amour. La boule grandissante lui fait comprendre cependant qu'une erreur a peut-être été commise malgré l'absence de regret. Deux sensations en opposition mais hélas la première remporte. Elle sort de la cabine six minutes plus tard, revête un peignoir blanc, déplie une serviette de bain à l'aide de laquelle sa main essuie la large glace recouverte de buée. Son image apparaît, nettement, s'y confrontant, la mine resplendissante, souriant timidement à ce qui lui est révélé. Lisbon sèche ensuite son épaisse chevelure brune, la coiffe en arrière, ressèchant avec le sèche-cheveux, soutenu par un socle. Quelques minutes après, Teresa ressort de la salle de bain, revient en direction du lit dans lequel Patrick dort toujours, l'étonnant, ce qui l'arrange toutefois, celui-ci ayant tant souffert d'insomnie due à son traumatisme. Elle dévêt son peignoir, rhabille son corps de ses vêtements, le mentaliste se réveillant au moment où les doigts de l'agent terminent de reboutonner son chemisier. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se redresse, les boucles en pagaille, le visage rayonnant, nageant dans la béatitude, tourne la tête en direction de son aimée et formule cette remarque.**

**-Déjà prête ?**

**L'air coupable, celle-ci se retourne, s'efforçant de ne rien laisser transparaître.**

**-Oui. Je reste assez matinale en toute circonstance.**

**Le sourire s'élargit, la main tape sur le drap.**

**-Viens un peu par ici !**

**Prudemment, elle marche vers un Jane qui ne s'attend pas à ce qui va lui être confessé à son grand dame. Il prend sa main, la pousse en sa direction, l'étreignant à nouveau sans s'en lasser puis l'embrasse au creux du cou. Malgré ce qu'elle se prépare à déclarer, la faiblesse due à ses sentiments éprouvés, se laisse aller à la manière affectueuse dont ses bras la serre irrésistiblement, cette tendresse, sensibilité si touchante, désarmante, qui a délivré ce flot d'émotion enfoui, exprimé durant la nuit passée. Le nez humant l'odeur de ses cheveux légèrement ondulés, il extériorise ses mots susurrés.**

**-Que j'aime ce parfum !**

**Un sourire est étiré.**

**-C'est seulement celui du shampooing. le murmurant.**

**D'un timbre suave, répond.**

**-Mmm ! Ceci m'enivre.**

**Teresa profite pendant les dernières secondes octroyées, de cette caresse faciale qui la met en émoi, savourant l'enlacement généreusement manifesté qui fut partagé il n'y a pas encore si longtemps. Elle créer ensuite le détachement en décollant sa figure de la sienne, retire sa main et se lève, affichant une expression désolée sous le regard soudainement attristé de Patrick, s'emplissant de déception. Le perspicace perçoit alors que la suite des événements n'est pas inscrite sous un signe de bon augure. Tête baissée, embarrassée.**

**-Ecoute….**

**-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire.**

**Sa tête se relève, l'air sincèrement navrée, torturée intérieurement par cette difficile décision qui lui est douloureuse.**

**-Non. le disant sensiblement. Non, pas complètement. Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que je ne regrette en rien ce qui est arrivé entre nous.**

**-Mais.**

**Un second sourire est étiré, nerveux cette fois-ci dû au légendaire esprit déductif du mentaliste.**

**-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la situation n'est pas enviable vu ma position au CBI.**

**-Tu veux parler de ce règlement idiot ? affichant un air dénigrant vis-à-vis de ça.**

**-Il n'est pas idiot, du moins en général, et oui je veux parler du règlement.**

**-Malgré ce qui s'est passé ?**

**Aucune réponse n'est émise, celui-ci jubilant de ce silence évocateur, s'exclamant.**

**-Ah, Ah !**

**-Ah, Ah, quoi ?**

**-C'est si éloquent !**

**Etant prise au piège par son silence qui l'a trahi, Lisbon bafouille, ce qui le fait rire.**

**-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. le disant sans employer un ton autoritaire.**

**-Moi, si !**

**-T'es pas possible ! il la tire de nouveau vers lui, pensant que son adorée va changer d'avis. Malheureusement, celle-ci se refuse avec volonté, à la tentation. Je ne peux pas.**

**L'air jovial se ternit, son sourire se fane.**

**-Tu plaisante ?**

**-Non. chagrinée de cette réponse négative.**

**-Ce règlement n'est qu'une excuse !**

**-Pas du tout ! vexée qu'il doute de son honnêteté en partie.**

**-Si. Tu as peur que la relation neuve que nous avons nouée aboutisse à un échec.**

**Elle le fixe des yeux, retournant la question.**

**-Serais-tu prêt à t'investir une nouvelle fois dans une relation amoureuse ?**

**-Après ce qui s'est produit cette nuit avec toi, je serais tenté de m'y aventurer.**

**Ses yeux s'écarquillent, ahurie par cette déclaration inattendue.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Oui.**

**La tête de Teresa se baisse à nouveau.**

**-Moi pas.**

**-Tu mens.**

**-Jane…**

**-Je vais me préparer. Peux-tu me donner ton peignoir ? le réclamant d'une voix blessée, l'attitude distante.**

**La confuse lui lance, il l'habille, se lève puis se dirige en direction de la salle de bain à son tour.**

**-Patrick ! prononçant son prénom sur un ton affectueux, affecté. celui-ci se tourne. C'est pour notre bien.**

**-Afin de ne pas compliquer notre entente amicale et collaboration professionnelle, n'est-ce pas ? sa tête se hoche. C'est un peu tard, non ? Que tu le veuille ou pas, le lien qui nous unissait auparavant s'est modifié. C'est irréversible.**

**-J'en suis consciente. Mais je ne veux pas également briser ce lien qui s'est instauré entre nous au fil des années. ajoutant. Je ne souhaite pas prendre le risque de te perdre.**

**Il acquiesce toutefois, comprenant que celle-ci fait référence à son passé irrésolu, la crainte personnelle de concrétiser officiellement une histoire sentimentale si ça en venait à se conclure par un échec, détruisant ainsi, définitivement ce qui les unissait. Patrick se montre indulgent, ne voulant réciproquement pas la perdre, esquissant un sourire trompeur avec talent afin de dissimuler sa peine.**

**-Comme disent tous ces braves pécheurs. Ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas ! rajoutant avec un petit sourire, cette fois sincère, malicieux, les yeux pétillants. Lisbon !**

**-Oui, Jane.**

**- Las Vegas en votre compagnie vaut le détour ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé péché !**

**Rougissant légèrement à ce propos, elle reprend de l'assurance en répondant, le regard dans lequel le désire n'a pas désempli comme celui du consultant.**

**-Et moi donc !**

**Allégée après cette franche explication, Teresa demande, élevant le son de sa voix, si il a envie de déjeuner, captant un curieux, joyeux oui.**

**Deux heures plus tard, ils repartent, quittant le MGM, temple du jeu, gardé extérieurement par le veillant roi lion** **recouvert d'un film d'or, seigneur du lieu. Adieu piscine, palmiers, qui entoure le solarium non fréquenté en ce mois d'octobre, protégeant en période estivale les yeux indiscrets, bonjour cher retour à la réalité ! Sur la route, dans la voiture, le mentaliste émet cette idée faussement naïve qui s'incruste dans la conversation tout en regardant avec superficialité le paysage désertique qui défile sous ses yeux rieurs.**

**-Nous devrions peut-être revenir si une opportunité venait à se présenter.**

**Concentrée sur la conduite, un discret sourire se dessine au coin des lèvres.**

**-Quel genre d'opportunité ?**

**-N'importe !**

**-Voyez-vous ça ! amusée, secrètement réjouie d'un éventuel retour.**

**-Quoi ? feintant l'innocence **

**-Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir cher monsieur Patrick Jane.**

**-Ah, bon ! souriant facétieusement.**

**Ralentissant, se trouvant momentanément seuls sur cette route, chacun tourne la tête, se regardent rapidement, élargissant tous deux leur sourire. Lisbon accélère à nouveau, l'envisageant.**

**-Ça pourrait se faire !**

**Enjouée de sa réponse significative, il dit simplement.**

**-Oh ! Viva Las Vegas !**

_**N'hésitez pas dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction!**_


End file.
